


A Close Shave

by Bearfeat



Series: Steam [11]
Category: Ghost (Swedish Band), Priest (Swedish Band)
Genre: M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 18:45:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14142219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearfeat/pseuds/Bearfeat
Summary: ‘I got my first girlfriend when I was fourteen.’ He said. ‘I wanted to take her to see a movie.’ He grinned a fleeting grin.‘My dad drove me to her house to pick her up, and her sister opened the door. She looked at me, and then my dad. I could hear her tell my girlfriend that I would be bald before I left high school. I had never thought about going bald before that. She broke up with me a week after, and I know it was because of what her sister said.’Water paused a moment. He looked at Alpha through the window.‘You didn’t go bald in high school, though.’‘No.’ Alpha replied.





	A Close Shave

Sunday nights existed on a different level of being than most nights. They were slow, not yet part of Monday, and gloomy, as if both the memory of the week past and expectations of the week to come met here for a silent conversation. This thought had crossed Alpha’s mind often. He didn’t know where it came from or what it meant. Sunday nights reminded him of his mother lighting candles. She loved old-timey music, and played Billy Holiday in the background of their domestic bliss. The smell of the fire would always engulf him, drive out the scent of his father’s cooking, and it would call to him. The small flames moved as if disturbed by the breath of the week past and the week to come.

Alpha lit candles in their apartment too. He still found fire very intriguing, but it no longer demanded all his attention like it did when he was a child. He stood up to close the curtains and paused for a moment when he saw the flickering flames reflected in the window. He saw himself too. He looked pale, but blissful. Calm, maybe. Definitely nostalgic. A shadow danced awkwardly over his face on the rhythm of the nearest flame. Staring at his own reflection, he noticed the light falling right through his hair. He appeared almost bald now. He touched his head, and his hair felt thin and brittle under his fingers. He felt no bliss anymore.

 

Suddenly, Water was there.

‘Sit.’ He said softly. Alpha thought the apartment smelled of his cooking as he obliged. Ramen noodle soup. He loved making it, and Alpha loved eating it.

Water stood behind him and placed his hands on Alpha’s shoulders. He pressed a loving kiss to his crown. Sweetly, he ran his fingers over Alpha’s scalp.

‘I will shave it off.’ He said. Alpha’s heart missed a beat. Why? Was his first thought, but he saw it in Water’s eyes through the window: because the Fire ghoul was pained and shackled now. It would offer release.

 

Water shaved Alpha’s head. He slowly pulled the razor along Alpha’s skin. He was good at it. Alpha felt so comfortable, even despite the sharp blade, that a pleasant warmth spread through his body as he felt Water work. As the hairs separated from him, and fell to his shoulders, he started to talk. He told Water a something he had never shared.

 

‘I got my first girlfriend when I was fourteen.’ He said. ‘I wanted to take her to see a movie.’ He grinned a fleeting grin. Water concentrated on shaving his head. ‘My dad drove me to her house to pick her up, and her sister opened the door. She looked at me, and then my dad. I could hear her tell my girlfriend that I would be bald before I left high school.’

The razor ran down his neck. He tilted his head.

‘I had never thought about going bald before. She broke up with me a week after that, and I know it was because of what her sister said.’

Water paused a moment. He looked at Alpha through the window.

‘You didn’t go bald in high school, though.’

‘No.’ Alpha replied.

 

They carried on in silence, and almost nothing about this situation seemed odd or different. Alpha hummed Billy Holiday’s _Summertime,_ even though he was sure the other probably didn’t recognize it. When Water was done, he brushed the last remaining hairs of his head and shoulders. He got rid of the razor, and again kissed Alpha’s crown. That felt better now.

‘You look incredibly handsome.’ Water whispered. Alpha looked at his pale reflection. His white, round head. He swallowed hard.

‘You think so?’ His voice was hoarse. Water’s fingers were still plucking hairs off his shirt, and he breathed against Alpha’s naked skin. The Fire ghoul closed his eyes.

‘Yes.’ Kisses in his neck. ‘Fuck that dumb little girl. I bet that if she’d see you now she’d wet her pants.’

Alpha smirked. Water’s fingertips moved to his jaw, and he tilted Alpha’s head to kiss him under his ear, then behind it. He stopped when a shiver ran over the ghoul’s spine.

‘Here?’ Water whispered. He kissed the spot behind Alpha’s ear again. The other moaned softly.

‘Here too?’ he placed kisses behind Alpha’s other ear until the Fire ghoul let out a high-pitched gasp. Water smiled. He pressed his fingers against the tender spots as he walked around his ghoul to sit in his lap. His eyes were bright and that same shadow danced over his face, conducted by the small flames. He pressed and released, softly massaging the freshly shaved skin of Alpha’s head. Alpha could feel his ears starting to burn.

‘I’m glad I found this spot.’ Water grinned. He parted his lips and kissed Alpha warmly. He caressed his ears now, and they were tender and sensitive like an open nerve. Alpha could feel it send electricity through his body. He could feel the touches in his cock.

 

He shoved his arm under Water’s legs and stood up. The movement was so abrupt that Water grabbed his T-shirt as a reflex. His eyes grew big with surprise and then dark with lust as Alpha carried him to their bedroom. Alpha dropped him to the mattress and as he hovered over him, Water’s hands were in his neck again. The Fire ghoul pressed him down, moving all his weight on him and he grasped Water’s lower lip between his teeth. He only let go when his love pressed down on that place between his ears again. He tilted his head back, eyes closed, feeling more. He grinded down against Water to let him know how hard he was making him.

‘Yes!’ Water grinned, placing his hands over Alpha’s head to push him down. Alpha bit his chest, creeping his fingers under Water’s shirt. He ran his hands over his lover’s body, pinched his nipples, watched him arch his back into the touch. Then he tore off Water’s shirt. Nails scraped over his skull now, and it felt strange, naked. He took off Water’s sweatpants and pushed his ghoul’s knees up to his chest. He smirked at Water, who was trying to guide him to tend to his own erection, and placed a long, slow lap across his taint.

Water wined softly. Alpha saw his cock twitch, but he ignored it, letting saliva drip from his tongue as he licked Water’s hole. He pressed hard, massaged him there. Water’s fingers drew away from his bald head as he fell back in the sheets. Alpha saw how he grabbed his dick, and moved it in his hand in a slow, circular motion.

 

‘You put up no resistance.’ Alpha said softly, before pressing his mouth back between Water’s cheeks and quickly moving his tongue over his anus.

‘Why… the fuck… would I?’ Water heaved.

‘You are quite the pillow princess for someone who likes to play the big, scary Dom.’

Water moaned hard, then pulled Alpha’s ear. ‘I was never big and scary.’

Alpha squeezed Water’s legs. He then let go of him, because his clothes started to feel constraining and redundant. Sitting up, he lifted his shirt over his head. Water’s legs were around his knees quickly.

‘Hmmm…’ he grunted, sucking Alpha’s nipple. He ran his fingers through the hairs on his chest. Shifting, he placed long, hard kisses on Alpha’s abdomen. They were close to being painful, and Alpha cursed. He didn’t want bruises all over. Roughly, he pulled Water’s hair, and the man looked up at him with mischief in his eyes. He reached around the other, and pulled down his sweatpants, baring his ass. Grinning, he gave Alpha a stinging slap. Alpha flinched, laughing hard in surprise. He meant to berate Water, pull him harder by his dark, sexy hair, but his love had shoved his pants further down and taken his hard cock into his mouth. Alpha swallowed his words. Water looked up at him, pressing further and further, until his nose reached Alpha’s pubic hair. He blinked his eyes slowly.

 

‘Shhhhhhit!’Alpha weaved his fingers together behind Water’s neck, feeling his throat throb around him, making a fire sear right through him. ‘Shit, Water!’ he cried. Water released him and pulled back, leaving him speechless as he fell back into his pillow. He coughed and wiped his mouth, and still managed to look awfully pleased. Alpha grabbed hold of himself, his cock aching for more touch now, and he pushed between Water’s legs, stroking himself. He grabbed the lube off their night stand.

‘Fuck me.’ Water purred. He grinned up at the other. Nudged his hip with his heel. Then he gasped, his nipples hardening, as Alpha pushed two slick fingers inside him. He watched Alpha through lidded eyes.

When Alpha kissed him, gently this time, he still tasted like the noodle soup they had for diner earlier, but he looked and smelled like fire.

‘Fuck me.’ Water heaved now. ‘Please.’

Alpha coated himself in lube and trickled some over Water to make sure. He kissed him again, feeling how slick he was now and how easy to enter with his fingers. As he moved a hand to the back Water’s head, to grab his hair tightly and pin him down, he guided the tip of his cock inside him.

 

‘Hmmm…’ Water trembled, his eyelids fluttering. Alpha could feel how he clenched his cheeks at first and pushed back against his cock. He pushed deeper. Water moaned loud, rubbing his face like he did every time he was losing himself in his desire.

‘Yesss…’ Water hissed when Alpha was deep inside him, as deep as he could go. The Fire ghoul started thrusting slowly. He wanted to feel all of Water, and make him feel all of him. What was more, Water’s lips parted as silent gasps left him involuntarily. He looked beautiful, and lost, and as always Alpha felt in awe that it was because of him. That he could do that to someone so… so…’

 

He pulled Water’s hair harder and thrusted faster, and Water yelped at the surprise and at how good it felt. He loved to be fucked. In their wild passion, nails dug into skin drawing blood, names were spat like curses. Alpha felt alive and worshipped, loved and like he was being taken as Water pressed that spot behind his ears again, and ran his fingers over his naked head.

Savoring that feeling, Alpha closed his eyes. He slowed down, listening to Water’s labored breathing. He pressed his nose to Water’s neck, moving deep and slow, and Water pressed his palms to his shaved skin. Water wanted all of him, Alpha thought. Touching him like this, Water had made the shame he felt disappear. Shame of losing youth and looks. It was as if a scar retracted back into the body, and his bald head was normal now. He didn’t feel different than the person he was with hair anymore.

He moved his hand between their sweating bodies and grabbed Water’s dick, stroking it and moving his hand over the head that way his lover liked. He heard Water extort soft, long moans. When he looked up, he saw his face was turned into the pillow.

‘Fuck.’ Alpha whispered. ‘Are you going to come for me, baby?’

Water arched his back further. ‘Keep. Doing. That.’ He heaved. Water held his breath, seemingly concentrating on Alpha’s slow thrusting, circular strokes. Alpha kissed his jaw until Water turned back and pressed his mouth against his ear. His breath was hot and wet, and it made Alpha feel close to climaxing as well.

‘Come.’ Alpha whispered to his temple. He felt the sweat pearl off his back. ‘Come.’

 

Water did. A pained grimace on his face, his back arching so strongly that he lifted them both a few inches. Alpha felt his entire body contract. Eyes on him as always, Water huffed, and climaxed. The moment Alpha felt his seed spread between his fingers, he felt his own orgasm crashing through him too. He tried to keep his thrusting steady, but he grunted, bucking deep inside, and holding still for a while. Water gasped loud as Alpha grunted again, and gave another deep thrust. They held eye contact until they were both done writhing, saturated, fulfilled. When Alpha had nothing left to give, he dropped his forehead to Water’s chest. Water kissed the top of his head. After a while, he started softly humming _Summertime._

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I am the mean sister of the story. That boy DID go bald in high school tho.


End file.
